metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Bergen Street Line
}} The Bergen Street Line is a public transit line in , , , running mostly along , as well as eastbound on Dean Street (as part of a ), between and Ocean Hill (earlier Red Hook to City Line). Originally a streetcar line, it is now the B65 bus, operated by the Metropolitan Transportation Authority out of the East New York Bus Depot. History The South Brooklyn and Bergen Street Railroad was organized under the , Local Legislation, April 18, 1863, page 2 and opened by 1865 from along (including part of the Brooklyn City Rail Road's Furman Street Line), , and to . , Police Intelligence, June 27, 1865, page 3 , Particulars About Our City Rail Roads, August 10, 1865, page 2 The Bergen Street Railroad was merged into the Brooklyn and Canarsie Railroad, , Meeting of the Committee on Railroads of the Common Council - The Brooklyn and Canarsie Railroad, May 3, 1866 and on September 21, 1866 an extension to Canarsie Landing (where steamboats connected for Rockaway) along Bergen Street, , , , and Canarsie's main street (the last three partially gone) , Legal Notices, August 8, 1868, page 4 was opened. , Travel, September 22, 1866, page 4 It was the second line to Canarsie, arriving a year after the Brooklyn and Rockaway Beach Railroad, and was a failure, being foreclosed on January 13, 1868. The original portion, west of the stables at Bergen Street and Classon Avenue, was sold on February 14, 1868; , New York Supreme Court, January 21, 1868, page 4 the rest was sold on September 15, 1868. None of the extension to Canarsie was ever used again. The South Brooklyn and Park Railroad acquired the line to Classon Avenue on June 1, 1870, , Railroad Enterprise, October 7, 1870, page 2 and was again sold on June 19, 1877 , Supreme Court, June 4, 1877, page 4 as the South Brooklyn Central Railroad. It was authorized in 1878 to build a branch in Bergen Street from Hoyt Street west to Court Street, use the Brooklyn City Railroad trackage in Court Street, and use the trackage in Atlantic Avenue and to the at . , The Aldermen, April 23, 1878, page 2 The Atlantic Avenue Railroad leased the South Brooklyn Central, then extending to Bergen Street and Albany Avenue, on February 2, 1885. , In New Hands, February 2, 1885, page 4 The Atlantic Avenue Railroad laid tracks in from Atlantic Avenue south to Bergen Street to connect the lines. The line reached Rochester Avenue by 1897. , 1897 Atlas of the World Eventually the Bergen Street Line cars turned south on Buffalo Avenue, east on the St. Johns Place Line trackage along St. Johns Place and East New York Avenue, and east along Liberty Avenue to City Line. At some point, the west end was truncated to the intersection of Smith Street and Sackett Street. Buses were substituted for streetcars on July 20, 1947. The B65 bus has been truncated more, only running from downtown east to Ocean Hill; the B12 bus, started by the Brooklyn-Manhattan Transit Corporation as a new route in 1931, now covers Liberty Avenue out to City Line. References